


Corruption

by Redwriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwriter/pseuds/Redwriter
Summary: Oscar Pine was fourteen when he first heard the voice. The voice that lead him to a new life. Ruling the land of darkness has its perks, but nothing compares to toying with the lives of pawns. And Oscar has just received his latest toy, a girl named Ruby Rose. Reversal au/dark Oscar





	1. Chapter 1

He was fourteen when he heard the voice. The voice told him to leave his home. The voice told him that he could achieve greatness the world had never seen. The voice was right.

Upon his throne he sat, watching out over the land of darkness. He watched grimm pull themselves out of the pits. They were beautiful in a sense. The humanity's greatest enemy as small, new grimm. Soon they would make the trek to the other kingdoms and grow more powerful along the way.

"Your lord!" one of his subordinates burst through the door. Oscar put a hand up to tell him to be quiet. The man straightened up and bowed.

"Yes?" he replied.

"The girl. She's giving us trouble again. She fits anyone that tries to give her food."

"I shall deal with it," he said with a sigh. He dismissed the subordinate. He heard a small clang on the table next to him. Cinder had stabbed the table with a fork. Her plate of food had barely been touched. "If you wish to speak, do so."

"Oscar, I don't understand why you made us bring her here!" she complained.

"All in good time, Cinder. This time, I shall deal with the girl." Oscar stood up.

He took his plate of food with him. Today he wasn't feeling particularly hungry. He passed by the others that were gathered at the table. It was only Watts, Mercury, and Emerald as the others either chose to dine elsewhere or were on a mission.

He looked out to the land of darkness once more. Instead, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Black marks had begun to crack through his skin. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss his formerly hazel eyes, but the red pupils made him look more distinguishable.

He carried his plate to the room where they held the girl. He dismissed the guards and entered. In the middle of the room stood the girl. Her feet and hands had been chained to the wall, only giving her the freedom of the room. She went into a fighting stance when Oscar entered the room, her silver eyes ablaze with fury.

"Woah, you have silver eyes." That was the first remark he could think of. When he stood in front of her, he remembered that he really was just a sixteen-year-old boy, despite ruling the Land of Darkness.

"Let me go," she demanded. She glared holes into him.

Oscar walked across the room where furniture had been overturned and food spilled. He picked up the table and put the chairs back in their place. She walked closer to him.

"Did you not hear me?"

"I did, but you haven't eaten since you got here." He placed the plate on the table. "You should eat something."

She lifted her arms to knock the table away, but Oscar grabbed her arm. He looked her in the eye with a pleading look.

"Please? Then I'll release you." She yanked her arm from his grasp.

"It's poisoned."

"I assure you, it's not poisoned."

"Prove it."

Oscar shrugged and pulled another fallen chair to the table. He waved his hand to invite her to sit down. She didn't budge. He took a large bite from the meal, chewed slowly, and swallowed with great exaggeration to prove that it was fine. He looked up at her again. She still had an untrusting look in her eye, but she sat down. He pushed the plate closer to her. Hesitantly, she took a small bite. Oscar could see it on her face, she was starving. Once she determined that it was safe, she immediately began gobbling everything down. She was making a mess, but Oscar found it somewhat amusing. He began chuckling when he noticed food all over her face and chains. She stopped eating and began glaring at him.

"What's so funny?" her tone dripping with poison,

"It's nothing."

He reached across the table for her. She flinched, her eyes squeezing close. He merely took some food out of her hair and flicked it across the room. She didn't look at him as she mumbled a quick thank you. He smiled at her and she began eating again.

When she finished eating, she pushed the plate away from her. He suspected she would have eaten the entire plate if she could.

"Now release me."

"Tell me, what's your name?"

"You said you'd release me once I finished eating."

"Sorry, I don't have the keys."

"You lied to me!"

"Sorry. I promise to make it up to you."

"Why should I trust your word?"

"You're right. Why should you? You don't even know my name, which is Oscar Pine by the way."

"I don't care."

"Please, I know you're scared. But know when someone is trying to offer kindness to you. I only want to help."

"You can help by leaving me alone."

"Very well, if that's what you wish. At least tell me your name?"

"Ruby." It was short and sweet.

"That's a beautiful name." With that he got up and left.

He walked back to the dining room. Cinder had left, but Watts was still there. He stood up and bowed when Oscar entered the room.

"How did it go, my lord?"

"It may take a while to achieve what we want, but good things come to those who wait."

"With all due respect, my lord, the rest of the group will try to come looking for her."

"Then do what it takes to stop them. We must lead them astray, send them on a wild goose chase for the Winter Maiden. I assume you can do that?"

"Of course." Watts began to leave.

"Oh, and tell the kitchen to send me a plate of cookies."

"Of course, but why?"

"For our guest." Watts nodded and left.

Oscar sat back down on the throne. He watched the grimm emerge from the pits. He was fourteen when he heard the voice. His predecessor, Ozpin, had warned him of the silver-eyed girl named Ruby Rose. He was sixteen when he caught her. What he wanted was not to kill her for revenge. No. Revenge was ugly and nothing came from it. What he wanted was to see Ruby Rose make the same trek the grimm do and gain strength that only she could possess if he guided her. After all, that was far more beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

"It seems really boring in here by yourself. Do you want me to bring you something to do?" Oscar asked Ruby. She sat in front of him, eating her dinner. The guards were quick to find out that the only one that could make Ruby eat was Oscar himself.

"I'm fine on my own," Ruby replied. Her hostilities had not subsided one bit since she came to the castle.

"What do you do here all day?"

"Nothing of your concern."

"I was just curious," Oscar shrugged. He continued to watch her. He was making some progress. The room was not wrecked and she was eating. Those were two things going in his favor. Despite this, he could not trust her to not run off, so he still kept the chains on her. In return, her hostilities had not wavered.

"So why do you visit me every day?" she asked as she pushed her plate away from her. Oscar piled the dishes up and called a servant to take them. Once the table was cleared, he decided to answer her.

"I visit because I want to."

"What?"

"You have to admit, being cooped up in a castle all day is very boring. I know what it's like being all alone. I don't wish for you to suffer the same fate."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Once I'm free, I'll find my friends."

"Ruby, I'm only telling you this for your own good, you can't escape this place. Trust me, I've tried."

Oscar stood up. He walked to the window and threw open the curtains. Behind it the Land of Darkness and all its beauty stood. Ruby gaped. She stood from the table and approached the window as close as she could with her chains.

"Where are we?" her voice was almost a whisper.

"The Land of Darkness."

"But… But… This is impossible…" She watched in horror as grimm came from the pits of darkness. Oscar noticed her expression and tried to mimic it.

"There is no such thing as 'impossible.' Just unbelievable."

"So this is where the grimm come from… We… We could have destroyed this place and been rid of grimm a long time ago. You could stop grimm from being created." Oscar shook his head.

"I don't have that kind of power, Ruby."

"But you just said that nothing is impossible."

"That's true, but I don't mean that in an individual sense. There are things that an individual cannot do, but another can. For me, that is stopping the creation of grimm. The most I can do is curb it a little bit. Grimm have been made here long before I came here."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Because I trust you, Ruby." Oscar pulled a key from his pocket. He started unlocking her chains. "It's not right for a guest to be chained up like this."

Once the chains fell to the ground, Ruby turned into a flurry of rose petals. But she was predictable. She appeared behind him and tried to get the drop on him. Oscar merely dodged out of the way. Ruby stumbled and fell to the floor. Oscar laughed a little, not in a gloating or mean-spirited sense, but out of amusement.

"I see you're not good at hand-to-hand combat," he laughed.

Ruby growled a little and hopped up, throwing a punch. Oscar grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. He then kicked her legs from under her and pushed her to the ground. Ruby grumbled, unable to escape Oscar's grasp.

"There's a lot you don't know," he stated. Then he let go of her. "But I can at least show you a bit of what I do know."

He offered his hand to help her up. Ruby rubbed her sore chin then took his hand. When she was up, he bent down and kissed the back of her hand.

"Until another day, my rose." He let go of her and left the room. He walked the corridor until he found Cinder with Mercury and Emerald. "Ah, Cinder, the one I want to see."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I will be cutting your training sessions. Soon you will be spending time with our dear little guest."

"I don't mean any disrespect, but why do you insist on keeping her around? And why do you want me to spend time with her?"

"Are you questioning me? You will spend time with the girl and train her as Ozpin and I have trained you, do I make myself clear?" Cinder muttered a response. "Cinder. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good." With that, he left. He had much he needed to prepare for.

###

"So you're just letting me leave my room?" Ruby asked in surprise. Every attempt she had made only resulted in her being captured and brought back to her room.

"Yes. Since you're so bad at hand-to-hand I thought that I should teach you a bit of what I know."

"You're teaching your prisoner how to fight."

"No, I'm teaching my guest how to fight."

"Your definition of guest is very different from mine."

"Come on, it'll get you out of this room for a little bit." Ruby hesitated a little. Oscar held out his hand. "Please?"

Ruby hesitated a little more. She slowly reached out and grabbed his hand. Oscar smiled and started leading her out of the room. They walked slowly as Ruby took in the castle's architecture. He didn't know if this was so she could plan to escape or if she was actually fascinated. He hoped for the latter.

He guided her to the training area where Cinder was already waiting. Ruby tensed up upon seeing Cinder there. Cinder didn't look too pleased at seeing the silver-eyed warrior either.

"I believe you two already know each other?" Oscar tried lightening the mood.

"Oscar, I want to go back," Ruby demanded. Her grip on his hand tightened.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened at Beacon. I didn't plan on anybody getting hurt," Cinder recited what Oscar told her to say.

"You murdered my friends!"

"That girl attacked me first! She was a pawn of Salem! If an enemy attacked you, wouldn't you attack back?"

"I… I wouldn't kill them!"

"Was that what you had in mind when you-!"

"Please stop this," Oscar cut in. "Ruby, Cinder can be… temperamental, but she is a good person. She would never kill a person unless she had to."

"But Penny!"

"We made a backup of her files. And let's just say that Watt's is… working on a little project right now." Oscar winked at her.

"I still don't trust her."

"The feeling's mutual," Cinder responded with venom in her tone.

"Look, due to her injuries, Cinder can't go on as many missions as before. Therefore, I've tasked her with training you in her spare time."

"Oscar, this is a really bad idea."

"I understand your concern, but if you keep a closed mind, what will you learn? There is much that Cinder knows that I honestly doubt you were ever taught at Beacon. Take this opportunity to learn from each other. It does not matter if you like her."

"I don't trust her."

"Well if Cinder harms you in any way, I will punish her accordingly. That goes for you too, Cinder. If Ruby harms you in any way, let me know and I shall punish her."

"Gladly." Cinder crossed her arms and glared at Ruby.

"I'm… I'm going back to my room," Ruby stated. She turned around and walked out of the room. Oscar looked to Cinder for support. She barely gave a glance at the retreating huntress. He sighed and chased after Ruby.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Cinder. I thought since you two don't really get along, then you could train together." Ruby hugged her chest. Oscar stopped when he saw how frightened her expression was. "Hey… I'm sorry. I'm here…"

Oscar reached out for her, but she pulled away. She began sniffling.

"I just… I just want to go home… why don't you understand that?"

"I'm sorry. It's… it's not safe for you to go home yet. Salem's influence is all over Remnant. I don't want you getting hurt in a war you don't belong in."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but you don't get to decide what's right for me." Ruby dried her tears and walked away.

"Well that didn't go well," Cinder called from the doorway.

Oscar growled a little and went back to the training room, pushing past Cinder. She followed him in, but leaned against the closed door. She watched with a bored expression as Oscar paced the room.

"So what now, my Lord?" her voice showed little care.

"Well good things come to those who wait."

"I still say we kill her now." A sword materialized in Cinder's hands which she then jabbed into the door.

"Cinder! Do you realize how difficult it is to get supplies for a new door when we're in the middle of nowhere?!" Oscar snapped. Cinder rolled her eyes. "Besides, killing her is unwise. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, dear Cinder."

"That's why I went to Beacon in the first place, or did you forget? Or maybe you never truly merged. Somewhere in there is a small, weak farm boy from Mistral."

"Cinder enough!" Oscar snapped. Cinder looked at him with disappointment.

"The one I chose to follow was Ozpin. Not some weak little brat." Cinder turned around and tried opening the door. Suddenly she felt cold claws on her shoulders, gripping at her dress. Her hands warped into the door.

"Listen here. I didn't ask to be stuck in the body of a farmhand. I didn't ask for Salem to kill Ozpin. But here we are. Ozpin's dead and now I am your master. Never forget."

Cinder glared at him. Her eyes glowed fire as she crushed the door with her maiden powers. That made the grimm claw more at her. One lashed out and grabbed her neck, pulling her to the ground. She choked and sputtered as she tried freeing herself. The flames from her hands missing the grimm and hitting the walls of the training room. She growled as she felt herself being pulled into the floor. Then Oscar snapped his fingers and the grimm were gone.

"The strong live and the weak die, Cinder. That's why we… I reincarnate. Ozpin died so now I take his place as the newer, stronger one. He died because he had his eyes set on one thing and one thing only, which ultimately blinded and killed him. I am different. You ask why I want Ruby? It is because I see potential in her. And when it comes down to it, I'd rather her in our hands than Salem's. Do you hear me?" Cinder looked away in rage. "Do. You. Hear. Me?"

"I hear you, my lord." Cinder wiped the dirt from her face and stood up.

"Good. I don't want anymore doubts. I am the only one that can give you the power you desire, Cinder. I'd appreciate it if you'd trust me a bit more." Oscar turned and left the room. "Oh, and can you ask Watts to find someone to replace the door?"

"Of course, my lord," Cinder grumbled.

Oscar walked through the halls. He went to his own quarters. He sat on the bed and took a few calming breaths. Things were not going according to plan, but no worries. He looked around the room to find something that would help. His eyes landed on the bookshelf where his favorite stories were. They had been collected by his predecessors across the ages. While the collection in his room paled to the collection in the library, they would be enough to win Ruby back over.

He stood up and grabbed a few books off the shelf. He took a deep breath and put on a smile. With that, he left his room to see Ruby. Good things come to those who wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby Rose, his own little budding flower. One he has plucked from the forest to bring into his own care. It wasn't her beautiful silver eyes of moonlight that drew him to her. Nor was it the way her slender yet elegant form gazed longingly out the grand windows, just barely illuminated with the gleam of the black crystals and the red sky. What made her beautiful was she was like a grimm just emerged from the pools of tar, new to the world. New to the pain of others. But soon she would grow. She was his rose.

"Is it always so dark and gloomy here?" Her gaze never left the window.

"That depends on how you define gloomy," Oscar replied, turning the pages of his book. He had taken up residence at the table as she resided on the bed, her knees tucked close to her chest as she daydreamed.

Ruby had long given up on escaping. She claimed she was still making plans, but Oscar wondered if she was just getting comfortable here. Oscar still visited her on a near-daily basis. Ruby still avoided Cinder, but she seemed to enjoy sparring with Oscar.

"The sun never seems to properly rise and the only thing that grows here are crystals. And the grimm too," she quickly added before Oscar could correct her.

"This was once the God of Destruction's domain," Oscar explained. "Did you ever hear that story?"

"My uncle told me the story once. After… Well after Tyrian tried to kidnap me." Oscar winced a little.

"Sorry about that. In hindsight, Tyrian was not the best one to send. But we didn't have too many people to spare at the time." Ruby ignored him. She continued staring out the window, her fingers began tracing little patterns into the sheets.

"Do you… Have you ever seen the sun?" she finally asked. Oscar closed his book and set it on the table. He smiled as he leaned ever so slightly forward.

"Curious, are we?" He propped his elbow on the table, his chin resting on his clenched fist. Ruby's gaze didn't leave the window, she just merely stopped tracing patterns to tuck her hand back in its place. "Contrary to what you may think, I wasn't born here. I'm from Mistral, lived there with my aunt until a few years ago."

"Do you miss home? Your aunt?" Ruby's chin leaned down to rest against her knees. She looked down at her feet.

"No." That answer alone was enough to pull Ruby out of her little ball.

"Why?! Why come to a place like this?!" Her hands gripped at the blankets underneath her. Her body shook as her eyes filled with concern, shock, a bit of sadness.

"Why did you leave home?" Ruby reeled back. She pulled her gaze away from him, looking down at the bed. "I wanted to help people. Back in Mistral, I couldn't do anything. I was shy, weak, and too scared to even leave. But now, now that I'm here, I can help people my way. I finally have that ability."

"Your eyes light up when you say that. You… You really think you're helping people?"

"I should be saying the same to you." Ruby's grip on the sheets tightened.

"Stop trying to spin my words!" she muttered through gritted teeth.

Oscar sighed. He reached for his book but found no interest in reading. His rose had such a long way to go, yet here she was, wilting away. Oscar pulled his book into his lap, hoping that perhaps he could force himself to read. He just gazed over the cover over and over again, fingers tracing the swirling patterns etched into its surface.

"I think we could both use some fresh air," he finally announced. He stood up and walked to Ruby's bedside. He held out a hand for her. She barely looked at it.

"I know you're not letting me leave this maze so don't even bother pretending that's what you're doing."

"My lady, I'm not. I'm bringing you to a place much… better." Ruby looked at him a moment, the usual distrust and anger lacing her silver eyes.

"Doubtful," she spat, yet took his hand anyway.

Oscar waited for her to stand up. He held tightly onto her hand as they walked the castle. By now, Ruby could easily keep up with him. She barely glanced at the architecture as they entered a new part of the castle. Oscar didn't blame her. Even he had to admit that once you see one part of the castle, it doesn't change much.

He lead her to a pair of doors identical to the ones to the ones by the entrance. Black crystals stood guard on both sides of the door as red etchings slithered its way across the wood. Oscar let go of her hand, half expecting her to run away. Ruby stood still, her now free hand coming to rest on her other arm. With a single, mighty push, he opened the doors.

Ruby's entire demeanor changed. Her eyes sparkled as she gazed at the courtyard's garden. Columns sat on the outskirts, overgrown ivy growing up its stone. Rows upon rows of different flowers, on the brink of being overgrown yet able to keep their elegance.

A stone fountain sat as the centerpiece, it spouted overgrown thorns in place of water. Four pathways branched outwards, one leading to the door, the other three leading to parts of a stone castle that no longer existed. Yet its ruins remained, falling apart and grown over with different kinds of vines.

"What is this place?" Ruby whispered. She took some steps into the courtyard. Oscar waited a little bit to follow her, his own gaze traveling to the crystals above that protect it from any grimm that happen to be too curious.

"It's sort of like my own personal garden," Oscar shrugged with a chuckle before following her in. "At least I call it that. Nobody really comes here anymore. When I first came here, I visited this place pretty often to, well… sort some things out and just relax."

"It's… It's amazing!" she gaped. Ruby bent to one of the bushes by the path. Her fingers lightly brushing the darkened roses. Their petals red at the base became almost black as it bloomed to the world. "I didn't know roses could become this color."

"It's actually very rare," Oscar came to a crouch next to her. "Normally, the only way you'd get a rose like this is if it was a hybrid. I don't know if someone before me made it or if it's because of how unique the Land of Darkness is. But either way, I think it's beautiful."

"I guess it's pretty cool. But I think this garden could use some color. There are so many reds and blacks and purples and it's sort of… depressing."

"It's a miracle that anything grows here, really." Oscar scooped a small handful of dirt into his hands. He wore gloves, but could still tell a lot about the soil. "I think someone before me primed the ground only in this spot. We're basically on the side of a cliff so that alone would stunt their growth. Maybe it was magic…"

Oscar cut off as he noticed Ruby was staring at him. He dumped the dirt back and unceremoniously (and out of habit) wiped his hands on the sides of his pants. Ruby didn't even flinch.

"Is there something the matter?"

"No… It's just… I didn't take you as one to know so much about plants."

"I, er, I was a farmhand back in Mistral," Oscar admitted. Suddenly the roses seemed a lot more interesting. They pulled his attention away from the conversation or at least tried to.

"Really?!" Her voice not hiding its amazement and curiosity.

"Yeah… It's, uh… well, it's, yeah, you get it." Ruby propped her cheek in her hand, clearly begging to hear more. He looked at her and rolled his eyes in amusement of her curiosity. "There's not much to tell. It was a pretty boring life."

"But I want to hear more about you." Oscar was taken aback. Ruby had completely pulled his attention from the roses in a single sentence.

"Me?" She nodded.

Oscar thought a moment before he stood up. He offered her a hand, which she took. He guided her further into the garden. He brought her to a small alcove near the edge. There was an old stone bench, covered in ivy. An old fountain invaded by plants and a decorative wall now acted as barriers against the greenery pushing to spill further into the garden. How long Oscar had spent trying to free even just the bench, yet even he had to abandon the work eventually. Now, it was easy to just pull some of the vines away to allow him and Ruby to sit.

"What do you want to know?" Oscar asked once they were settled in. Ruby thought a moment.

"Is Oscar your real name?"

"Yes."

"Do you tend to this garden?"

"I used to, not as much anymore."

"Why are you here? And I mean how did a farmhand like yourself get to a place like… well like this."

"It's a long story."

"I'm all ears."

"A _very_ long story. One which I'll tell you on another day."

"That's no fair! You promised me you'd answer anything!"

"I didn't promise anything," he chuckled as she pouted at him. "But I'm open to answer any other questions you have."

Ruby looked down at her shoes. Her legs swinging in and out from under the bench. Her fingers tapped the stone as they thought.

"Is that all for questions?" he asked. Ruby thought a moment.

"Ozpin," he tensed as she said his predecessor's name, "he's the master of this castle, right? Why don't I see him? If I was his prisoner, he'd probably want me dead by now."

"Ozpin is… complicated to say the least," he tried explaining. "If he really wanted you dead, you would be. But I think he sees something in you and he, well… sort of has a tendency to pick up strange people with potential?"

"So like Tyrian and you?" she asked. "I mean! Not to say that you're strange! But I mean… You, uh, don't look, er…"

"Normal?" he finished.

Oscar looked at his hands. They were once tan. Now he wore gloves to cover up the black veins that cracked his white skin. The grimm pools stopped hurting long ago. A normal person would have died the second they jumped into those pools. In fact, the reincarnation that jumped in did die. Yet the darkness of the pools plagued their soul and carried onto the next soul and the next and the next until it reached Oscar. It had never left.

"I'm sorry if that was mean."

"It's alright, I'm quite used to my appearance by now," he smiled at her.

"Can I ask why you, uh… I mean I don't want to pry."

"It's complicated. Ozpin saved me. This is the mark of that and sort of a rite of passage into the group."

"Are you going to do that to me?!" A horrified look spread across her face. Oscar couldn't help but laugh.

"No. I'm just sort of a special case. Besides, you've seen the others. And do they look like this?"

"I mean, no… but Cinder has that thing on her eye? And Tyrian is kind of crazy. Hazel seems normal, for the most part?"

"Well, that's just to prevent further damage to her eye. Tyrian… has never changed. And Hazel probably is the most normal out of all of us. He's a very nice guy until you get him angry that is."

"I know. He's the one that kidnapped me at Haven, remember?"

"Oh, right. That was under Ozpin's orders though, so I'm not sure what to say."

"I mean, he kept Cinder from trying to kill me so that's good," she partially joked. "I'm guessing Ozpin's commands are pretty absolute around here?"

"For the most part. We're free to speak our minds, but if we disobey him there are, well, consequences."

"That doesn't seem very free to me…"

"I can assure you, he's not going to kill you over a cookie. Or, at least I hope not." Ruby giggled a little. It was infectious, causing Oscar to smile and join in her laughter as well.

"I'm feeling better, thank you for this," she smiled.

"Of course! And you can come to this garden any time you wish."

Ruby looked around the garden. After a moment, she pulled her feet onto the bench. She curled back into the same little ball she was in back in her bedroom.

"Why are you doing this? I mean, why do you visit me and spar with me and bring me to a nice place like this?"

"At first, I did it because I was ordered to make sure you were eating. But I found that I like you and quite enjoy our time together."

"You say that like we're friends."

"I think of you as one."

"Well, then you're delusional." Ruby stood up and stretched. "But thank you for your visits."

Oscar smiled. She smiled back for a moment before it faltered.

"Take me back to my room, please," she finally spoke. Oscar nodded and took her hand, guiding her through the garden.

Oscar walked Ruby back to her room. She wouldn't let him in, but she thanked him anyways. Oscar walked back with a good feeling in his chest. Today he had made some progress.


End file.
